Dévouement
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Não importava se fossem passageiros aqueles momentos, desde que sua dedicação fosse recompensada. - Nightraycest •


Pandora Hearts não me pertence... Mas eu bem que queria o Vincent pra mim 8D

* Fic não betada, então perdão pelos erros .-.

* Fic _**Yaoi/Incesto **_- dois homens que são irmãos se pegando -_ (e provavelmente você vai notar _ - ou não -_ a insinuação de certas coisas)_. Se não gosta, pode seguramente clicar em 'x' ou em 'voltar' que estará tudo certo. Aos demais boa leitura. =3

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**évouement**

**.  
><strong>

Era notável a devoção com que tratava o irmão. Vincent sempre dedicava-se a ele e cuidara dele com uma atenção que poucos dedicariam a alguém. Gil sempre fora uma palavra constante em seus lábios, um nome dito sempre de forma suave, com um pouco de malícia no sorriso que chegava até os olhos. Seus sorrisos, seus afagos, seus abraços eram todos dele, como se ele fosse seu dono.

E Gilbert às vezes parecia tão perdido que era impossível não ficar por perto quando ele sabia que poderia ajudar. Sentia ódio do moleque idiota que deixara seu irmão daquele jeito, mas um sorriso sempre brotava em seus lábios quando lembrava que talvez ele nunca mais voltasse.

Então Vincent tocava-lhe os cabelos - _Gil tinha cabelos tão macios_ -, a pele, os lábios e sentia quando Gil timidamente, após alguma resistência, retribuía cada beijo, cada toque, fazendo uma sensação de dormência e leveza espalhar-se por seu corpo, fazendo suspiros escaparem de seus lábios, fazendo-o desejar que aquela noite nunca acabasse.

Ele sorria quando as mãos de Gil percorriam o seu corpo, talvez inconscientes do quão sujo Gil se sentiria depois, mas Vincent não se importava, porque ele nunca se sentia daquele jeito por muito tempo. Ele ainda diria que Vincent se aproveitara dele - porque ele sabia que Gil às vezes ficava, sim, vulnerável apesar dos modos muitas vezes rudes e sempre alerta -, mas eles sabiam que não era exatamente assim e que, mesmo que Gil jamais esquecesse Oz - o que é perfeitamente plausível - Gil também sentia que havia _algo_ em Vincent que o atraía. Mesmo que, na verdade, ele só quisesse se manter longe.

Quando tudo se tornava apenas uma mancha em seu passado, Gilbert passaria a odiar aqueles olhos heterocromáticos e o sorriso que parecia esconder alguma coisa e odiava a si mesmo por ter caído - porque ele _sempre_ caía.

E ele tentava fugir - do passado, de si mesmo, de Vincent -, mas ele sabia que algo que ficara para trás sempre o condenava e ele se torturava, prometendo a si mesmo que não se repetiria - _acende um cigarro, um trago e a fumaça sobe enquanto seus olhos observam, calmamente_... _"acabou"_ -, somente para se deixar levar pelos seus desejos mais impudicos quando Vincent lhe aparecia, gentil. E Vincent voltava a sentir a dormência e a leveza em seu corpo, sorrindo enquanto o cheiro do cigarro penetra pelo seu nariz.

Mesmo que aqueles momentos fossem passageiros, ele os aproveitava e, pacientemente, esperava que outra noite em que sua dedicação seria retribuída viesse o fizesse se lembrar do quanto Gil necessitava (_dele, Vincent_) da sua atenção.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, aqui estou com essa coisinha bizarra. Mais parece um Frank Stein, mas eu me orgulho dela D8. Vou explicar: sempre gostei do Vincent e acho que o modo como o mundo dele parece girar em torno do Gil me encanta bastante... E, admito, eu _às vezes_ gosto de um incesto, isso é um fato. Outra coisa é que eu queria muito que _alguma coisa_ tivesse acontecido naqueles dez anos lá e tals, e então eu resolvi escrever algo. Acho que só ficou remotamente bom, porque... sei lá, porque foi eu que escrevi - e eu sou uma decadente. E tenho medo também de ter deixado alguém OOC e peço mil perdões se for esse o caso. .. Enfim, mas espero que alguém goste pelo menos um pouquinho dessa fic...

Se você *por favor, que eu não esteja falando para fantasmas* leu até aqui, poderia deixar um comentário, hein? Hein? *Puppy Dog Eyes*

O título da fic significa _dedicação_ em francês. '-'


End file.
